Lost In The Wrong World
by Rainbor123
Summary: The Cullens have a strange visitor.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Teen Titans, or Twilight :(**

**P.S. In this Fanfic, Edward and Alice are together.**

* * *

JPOV

**"Damn it! Where the Hell am I?"**

We all freeze.

"Did anyone else here that? Or am I just going insane?" Emmett asked .

"No, everyone heard it... where is it coming from?" Edward says.

"Can you hear another person?" I ask, curious.

"No, but I can feel a presence. Every time I try to get in its mind, it pushes me out. _Hard_." Edward complains.

"I can feel It's emotions, their are a _lot_, to many for one person. Mainly, It is confused"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find It." Emmett says, bouncing in his chair.

We all went outside to check it out. I smelled vanilla, mint, and cinnamon. A very pleasant scent. We come to a stop in a clearing, and in the middle is a very disgruntled girl, lying on the ground.

I could only see her ankles, and they were pale, almost grey. The rest of her body was covered in a blue cape, and blue combat boots.

"Damn Beast Boy... getting me mad... I was too damn angry... didn't want to hurt the little fur ball." She was muttering the words so fast I only heard half of her words.

"I'm going to try to read her mind" Edward said, to low for her to hear. A moment after that her head snapped up, and she was looking right at us. She righted herself and got into an impressive fighting stance.

"Stop that! It gives me a headache." The girl says in a rough, monotonous voice.

"It gives _you_ a headache? What are you?" Edward asks.

"Yes, I am going to tell a complete stranger, one of my darkest secrets. So what are you? You're not human, that's for sure, you all smell like bleech, except the Tall Blonde Male. More importantly, what are your names? I don't like referring to people by what they look like." She says.

We all step out of the trees and into her view. The only reaction we get is a raised eyebrow.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, my sons Emmett, Edward, and Jasper, and my adoptive daughters, Alice and Rosalie Hale."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, my name is Raven Roth." Raven says.

"Oh, please call us by our names, otherwise we sound old." Carlisle says. I try not to smile at his words.

"So what are you?"Raven asks.

"You won't believe us if we tell you." Emmett warned. The very corner of of her lips turn up, in an almost smile.

"I bet I would." Raven says, amused.

"We are vampires." Edward says. Again, she only raises her eyebrow, and I feel only faint surprise, the rest was curiosity.

"So Edward can read minds, right? What can the rest of you do? And why are your eyes gold instead of red?" She asks, than gets a look of understanding. "You guys don't drink from humans."

Carlisle nodded. "Jasper can sense and manipulation other emotions, and Alice can see the future"

"Where did you lesrn to block minds?" Edward asks.

"I was taught in Azareth. It is the dimension I come from." She explains carefully.

"Oh sure, you're from another dimension." Emmett laughed, smirking.

"Yes, and you're a vampire, nice try." She said, rolling her eyes. "What year is it? And were am I?"

"It is 2008, and you're in Forks, Washington." I tell her.

She pulls down her hood, and I see her amethyst hair, and eyes. I also see that on her forehead, she has a red and black gemstone on her ajna chakra.

"We can go to our house to talk privately, there are more unnatural things out there than us." Carlisle says.

As she makes a move to follow Carlisle, I notice that she has well defined muscles, and how short she is.

_'Hm, she never told us what she was'_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or Teen Titans. :(**

**Thank you to all the people who Review, Followed, or Favorited!**

* * *

**J**POV

"So what other unnatural things are there in this dimension?" Raven asks, her voice a monotone and her feelings detached.

"Shapeshifters." Edward says, aggravated that he couldn't read her mind.

"Interesting." She replies in a way that says she's not impressed, but I can't tell, because her emotions are so_... not there_! "I've only met one shapeshifter, but I hope they are not alike."

"Damn, what happens on Azarath? How are you so calm? IT'S FREAKING ME OUT!" Emmett shouts. I start calming him down, when I sense genuine surprise.

"Hmm, so you _can_ manipulate emotions. Strange." She says, tilting her head a bit. "I have never met anyone who could do that. I met the shapeshifter after I had gotten to Earth, not in Azarath."

Emmett snorted. "You won't meet anyone weirder than us." He said proudly.

"Please, I know a guy who can talk to fish in his mind** (Aqualad)**, a girl who can re-animate her dead corpse** (Dead Girl)**, and a guy who can control a skateboard with his mind **(El Guapo)**." She said, dismissing his claims.

Emmett was getting sadder and sadder.

"But, I've never met anyone who has super strength, super speed, and enhanced senses." She said, almost gently.

He brightened up.

"We're here, my dear." I felt her surprise at the term of endearment. "Would you like anything to eat?" Asked Esme.

"But, vampires don't eat."

"No, but you must be hungry. What would you like?"

"Oh, I don't know. I've never had a home cooked meal that wasn't meat centered." She said, almost awkwardly. Everyone in the house turned around and stared at her.

"That won't do. Would you like some lasagna? And maybe some baked Alaska for dessert. Yes, that would tie together nicely." Esme said, muttering to herself by the end of her question.

"Thank you." Raven said with gratitude showing in her eyes.

"Oh, you're welcome."

"Raven, would you mind telling us more about yourself?" Carlisle asked politely.

"My name is Raven, and my abilities inc- Don't you _dare_." She said, with a little bit of malice in her voice. I looked over her shoulder in confusion to see Emmett with a bucket of what appears to be near frozen water.

Without a word, Emmett backs off and turns, then immediately turns back around and dumps it all over her.

I saw shadow encase a vase and explode. I look back at Raven and see her nose wrinkle a little, like what a bunny would do. **(A/N Get it?) **Her anger rises, and a light bulb blows up, but then she says something under her breath, and calms herself down. I look over at her, wondering what just happened.

* * *

**Sorry it's not a longer chapter, and again, thanks for the reviews! Remember, the more I get, the longer and more frequent my updates, because I'm like, 'Oh, people actually like this, I want them to continue liking this, I have to write a chapter!" **

**That is literally what just happened when I saw I had 6 reviews and 8 follows. So review! :D **


End file.
